


The Artist and The Musician

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Artists, Bullying, Cemetery, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Middle School, Musicians, Other, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lucia and Jose remember the day they first met.





	The Artist and The Musician

A 13 year old Latino girl walked into a cemetery and started painting.

Suddenly she hears beautiful guitar music

It was a 14 year old boy

"H-hi"

He hits a sour note on his guitar

"Ay Dios Mio lo Siento por favor perdoname"

A artist giggled "Jugaste maravillosamente"

A musician blushed "I'm Jose"

"Lucia"

They hears the bell ringing

Jose and Lucia hold hands as they walked out of a cemetery

"So you're gonna be when you grow up"

Lucia blushed "An artist"

Jose said "A musician"

Lucia and Jose laughed

Lucia said "I think tomorrow is school"

Jose said "Bye Lucia"

"Bye Jose"

Lucia and Jose walked home


End file.
